Naruto: Flayer Chronicles
by TheHiddenBladeNinja1996
Summary: This story I was inspired to write for a long time but never knew how I wanted to story to go. I finally figured out how I want this great tale to be like and so here it is. The story is about a young 17 year old named Flayer Manara. He meets Naruto and the awesome adventure goes from there. Please review if you have the time. I would really appreciate it. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Flayer Chronicles

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

In a world of ninja some are strong and some are weak. Only ninja who are strong survive and have a chance to become something great! Every ninja has a chance to become strong, but only some achieve it!

Naruto emerged from a tent that was set up after the assault of Pain. Naruto looked around and gave off a huge yawn.

"Well it's another day! This means another day to train!"

Naruto started to walk around and stretch out his legs. As he was walking he saw Hinata standing by herself looking at her feet.

"Hey Hinata!" said Naruto as he walked over to very attractive Hyuga girl.

"Huh!? Naruto ummm hello I was ummm." Hinata was stammering over what to say to the boy she loved ever since the days at the academy.

"Hey Hinata? Do you want to take a walk? I was just trying to wake up my legs. So how bout it?" said Naruto as he started into Hinata eyes.

"S-sure! I would like that." said Hinata as her face began to turn rose red.

Naruto and Hinata started to walk into the Hidden Leaf Forest. The sounds of nature coiled around them. It was a relaxing scene.

"Hey Hinata?" said Naruto as he stopped walking.

"Yes N-Naruto?" Hinata was looking at Naruto with a huge blush across her face.

"Why exactly did you come and help me when I was fighting Pain?" Naruto was now looking at Hinata as if he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it again.

"Well it's because I ummm really ummm well I," said Hinata as she stred at her feet trying to puzzle the words together.

Before Hinata could finish there was a huge crash near their location! Naruto drew a kunai and looked around.

"What in the world was that?" said Naruto looking around trying to find the source of the huge noise.

"I will use my byakugan to see if I can see anyone nearby." said Hinata as she formed the hand sign to activate the Hyuga Clan specialty.

Hinata scanned around and almost immediately found the source of the huge crash. It was a boy. He looked to be the same age as Naruto maybe a little older. He was very slender but had a very great muscle tone.

"There is a boy near here. It seems he is by himself." said Hinata.

"Alright well we better make sure he isn't hurt," said Naruto dashing off into the woods.

Hinata followed Naruto and they both arrived at the boy's location. The boy was how Hinata had described but he had very unique character traits. The boy seemed to have fire like red hair. He also had a very long black sword on his back. The most interesting trait about him however, was that he wore a headband on his leg that Naruto and Hinata could not recognize.

"Hey you! Are you alright?" screamed Naruto.

The boy was in a mini crater that he must have caused. He was covered in dirt. Other than his dirty appearance he didn't seem to be injured. He looked up at Naruto and Hinata with almost an emotionless expression.

"Who are you?" said the boy in an almost bored tone.

"Well I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf!" said Naruto with a bragging tone to his voice.

"You are ninja?" asked the boy now with a intense voice.

"Well yeah! We are..."

Before Naruto could finish the boy lunged at Naruto with his long black sword. Naruto tried to move out of the way but the boy slashed his chin and drew blood. Hinata drew a kunai and charged the young foe but as quick as lighting the boy was behind Hinata.

"You are weak," said the boy as he threw Hinata into a nearby tree causing her to black out.

"Hinata!" screamed Naruto.

"You should not worry yourself with a weakling like her!" said the boy in a very angry tone.

"Your gunna pay for that!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and stood motionless. The boy felt a familiar chakra coming from Naruto.

"This boy is a..."

Before the boy could finish Naruto had transformed into Sage Mode.

"_So this boy is a sage_." thought the boy.

"Now I am going to show you what happens when you mess with my friends!" screamed Naruto as he flew towards the boy at incredible speeds.

The boy engaged Naruto in hand to hand combat. Naruto, even with his Sage Mode, couldn't land a single hit on the boy.

"How is he so fast?" thought Naruto.

Suddenly the boy picked Naruto up by the throat and threw him to the ground. He then kicked Naruto across the grassy forest floor.

"Damn it," said Naruto as he picked himself up. "Just who the hell are you?" asked Naruto in an almost demonic voice.

"I am Flayer Manara. I am from the Hidden Blade Village." said Flayer as he stared at Naruto with an almost murderous intent.

"Hidden Blade Village?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. We are a village that has found peace by hiding ourselves."

Naruto was confused beyond belief. He never heard of such a village.

"So why did you attack me?" asked Naruto. Naruto needed to know more about this guy for some reason.

"I am sorry but I do not have much time," said Flayer.

Flayer clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. Suddenly black chakra seemed to surround Flayer.

"Black chakra?" wondered Naruto as he watched Flayer be consumed by the almost night time like chakra.

Flayer suddenly emerged from the chakra looking almost the same. The only difference was Flayer had seemed to transform into some kind of Sage Mode.

"What?" exclaimed Naruto now with his mouth wide open.

"I am a Sage as well," Flayer stated as he began to open his eyes.

Flayer had the exact eye pattern as Naruto's Sage Mode. The only difference was that Flayer had black round circles with red dots nearest his eyes. The biggest difference however was that Flayer had the sharingan activated in his eyes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Sage!**

"I have to admire you. Not many people live long enough to see this side of me."

Flayer pointed his sword at Naruto. Naruto had sweat coming from his forehead. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he saw Flayer as a huge threat. In sage mode Naruto could sense Flayer's chakra. It was larger than any he has felt. It was even more intense than Pain.

"Alright! Seems like I can't hold back! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned a small army of clones and surrounded Flayer. Naruto gave the signal and all the clones rushed towards Flayer all at once. Flayer began to chop and slice clones left and right. One clone managed to punch Flayer and send him flying into the air!

"Damn it! Oblivion Style: Oblivion Spear," said Flayer as he started to channel black chakra into his hand.

Flayer focused his chakra into a spear like move. He threw the enormous amount of chakra down at Naruto's clones. The spear exploded and pierced all the clones.

"Simple," said Flayer as he saw all the clones disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Not so fast! Take this! Rasengan!"

Naruto was behind Flayer in the air. Naruto slammed a rasengan down on Flayer causing him to fly into the ground with incredible force. Naruto landed on his feet and ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked Naruto as he held Hinata in his arms.

"W-what happen?" asked Hinata confused.

"You went unconscious," answered Naruto smiling.

Naruto was really glad Hinata was okay. He kept smiling at her and looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry I have to break up a sweet moment," said Flayer rising from the rubble Naruto had sent him into.

"What the hell? I thought that totally crushed him," said Naruto.

Naruto stood and started to form another rasengan. Flayer saw the familiar technique and started to form hand signs that Naruto thought looked familiar.

"_I know that technique!_" thought Naruto remembering Sasuke.

Flayer's right hand started sparking with black electricity! Flayer dashed forward as so did Naruto!

"Rasengan! Oblivion Chidori!" exclaimed Naruto and Flayer as there moves clashed!

"_I remember this, Sasuke_," thought Naruto as his mind went blank and he was consumed in a huge explosion!

Flayer woke up and lifted himself up out of the small bed he was lying on. He looked around and realized he was in a tent.

"What the hell?" asked Flayer as he was starting to wonder what the hell had happen to him.

"So you are the ninja Naruto fought huh?" asked a masked man with his head band covering one of his eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Flayer.

"Well you are in the Hidden Leaf Village. I am Kakashi Hatake. I am a ninja from this village," answered Kakashi.

"Hatake? You are the famous copy cat ninja," said Flayer.

"So you know of me. That is very interesting. Since you are from a village I have never seen before. The thing is I have been to every village. So my question for you is why you attacked Naruto?"

Kakashi looked at Flayer with an intense look. Flayer couldn't help but look away. Flayer attempted to get out of his bed but immense pain shot up his body. He fell back into his bed.

"I am from the Hidden Blade Village. We hide our village from the other villages to keep our own peace. We do not usually interact with other villages unless we are trading or missions lead us there. I was told that other ninja only seek violence and war," answered Flayer.

Kakashi stood and turned to see a blond girl that he has never seen before. She was very cute and had the same headband Flayer wore around her head.

"So you must be from the same village as Flayer I presume?"

Kakashi noticed the girl was blushing. The blond mystery walked pat Kakashi and sat next to Flayer on his bed.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl as she looked all over Flayer for any serious wounds.

"Mimiko what are you doing here?" Flayer asked as he looked into Mimiko's big silver eyes.

"I saw you run off after somebody. You seem to really want to catch him too," Mimiko said as she stood and walked over to Kakashi.

"I am so sorry for the trouble we may have caused you. It is not every day I get to meet a ninja from another village," said Mimiko as she shook Kakashi's hand.

"Well it is very nice to meet you," said Kakashi smiling.

Flayer sat up in his bed and managed to get to his feet. He walked over to where his shoes had been put by Kakashi.

"Well since you're up how bout you say hello to some of my friends?" asked Kakashi in a very friendly tone.

"Well I don't think I am exactly your village's number 1 friend right now," said Flayer looking down at his feet.

"It's okay. You can explain everything to them. I am sure they will like you just like I have done," said Kakashi.

"You like me?" asked Flayer a little off guard.

"Of course! You remind me a lot like a kid I use to know," answered Kakashi.

"Flayer I think you should explain yourself. Who knows? Maybe you will meet some cool people," said Mimiko.

"I guess I should explain to that blond kid exactly why I did what I did," said Flayer.

Kakashi led Naruto over to a tent that was larger than most of the other tents Flayer noticed around the village. Before Flayer entered he could hear Naruto's voice and he was talking about the fight he had gotten in with Flayer.

"You guys go. I want to hear what he has to say," said Flayer as he stopped in front of the entrance to the tent.

Kakashi nodded and went into the tent. Naruto still continued his story even though Kakashi and Mimiko had entered.

"Naruto. I am sorry to cut you off, but this is Mimiko. She is from the same village as Flayer," said Kakashi.

Inside the tent there were a lot of people listening to Naruto's story. There was Choji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Sakura, and even Neji was there to hear what happen to Naruto.

"You are from the same village as that guy? Tell me is he always that strong?" asked Naruto almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well Flayer and I are actually in the same squad with are friends Kisu and Kasumi. Are friends are off on missions out of our village. To answer your question yes he is. He is actually a Jonin but he doesn't act it," said Mimiko.

Everyone in the tent was open mouthed to hear that Flayer was a jonin. Even Kakashi got wide eyed to what Mimiko had said.

"He is a jonin!?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. That is what I had said," answered Mimiko

"Well I can see why! He is really strong! I really want to fight him again when he is all rested up!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You idiot! You need to rest first! You got really hurt after that fight!" yelled Sakura.

Flayer entered the tent finally. The whole tent got silent and everyone was looking at him. Flayer felt very uneasy.

"Hello. I can tell by listening to Naruto and Mimiko you guys practically know who I am," said Flayer looking around at everyone.

Flayer walked over to Naruto and stared at him. Naruto had a very curious expression across his face.

"I am sorry I attacked you. I would like to explain some things if that's okay?" asked Flayer.

"Of course! Apology accepted!" said Naruto smiling.

"Well first off I have to tell you all that I am from the Hidden Blade Village. The village I come from is a very hidden and cut off village. Our village is hidden in a giant genjutsu. It makes the village impossible to see,"

Everyone in the tent was shocked to hear what Flayer was saying.

"How can such a genjutsu exist?" asked Ino.

"Well the leader of the Hidden Blade Village was trained by a incredible ninja," answered Flayer.

"Who was his teacher Flayer?" asked Naruto.

"He told me his name was Pain," answered Flayer.

The entire tent gasped. Naruto clenched his fists and looked Flayer in the eyes.

"Pain attacked this village. That is why it is the way it is," said Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Manara Clan**

Naruto explained to Flayer what exactly happen the day Pain attacked the village. Both Mimiko and Flayer couldn't believe what they where hearing.

"The leader of our village is called the Buredokage. It is similar to your Hokage. Our Buredokage is currently the third in history. The Buredokage's name is Hakai and he is a very powerful ninja, and he is also the person who watches over me," said Flayer who was now looking at his feet.

"I just can't believe his master would do something like this," said Flayer in total disbelief.

"Well it is Flayer. I'm sorry," said Kakashi in a sympathetic voice.

"So Flayer I know this off the topic but how did you use those cool black chakra moves?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah and how do you have the sharingan," asked Neji confused.

"Well I guess I should explain a few things. Well first I am from the Manara clan. My clan is known for its ability to use the chakra nature know as oblivion. Now oblivion chakra is much different from basic chakra. To obtain oblivion chakra you must go through a very difficult process as a Manara. First you must complete drain yourself of your basic chakra. If you manage to survive then the chakra that replenishes after time will be known as oblivion chakra," said Flayer.

"Wait but aren't you a sage? That requires you to learn how to master nature energy as well," said Naruto now really confused.

"Well you see only a select few can wield oblivion chakra and an even smaller percent end up being born with the ability to become a dragon sage," answered Flayer.

"Wow! You must be incredibly lucky!" said Ino impressed by Flayer's words.

"So what about the sharingan? How are you able to activate it? I thought only the Uchiha clan could use it?" asked Kakashi.

"Well before the Uchiha clan was murdered a few Uchiha clan members had relations with people from the Manara clan. This event brought to live a generation of Manara with the ability to use the sharingan. However, when the Uchiha clan figured out what had happen they sent assassins to kill anyone who was a part of the Manara clan. I somehow survived and Master Hakai raised me since then," said Flayer now with tears in his eyes.

"I never knew an event like that even occurred. It must have been a well hidden secret for even me not to know about it," responded Kakashi.

"So you know how only one survivor of the Uchiha clan lives as well Flayer?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. That is actually the reason I ended up in the Hidden Leaf Forest. I was out on a patrol mission when I saw a boy with the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt. I chased after him but he used some kind of fire technique and I slammed into the Hidden Blade Forest," said Flayer trying to remember the boys face.

"You saw Sasuke!? Was he okay? Did he look injured?" asked Naruto in a worried tone.

"He looked fine? Why do you ask?" said Flayer.

"Well Sasuke use to be a team member of mine. He also use to be my best friend," said Naruto with a depressed sound in his voice.

"_Naruto..._"thought Hinata

"Your best friend?" asked Flayer as he looked over at Mimiko.

"Hey it's okay! One day he will come back to the Hidden Leaf and we will be teammates again!" exclaimed Naruto as if he knew the future.

"Naruto...," whispered Sakura.

"So Flayer do you have friends?" asked Rock Lee who was messing with his eye brows for some reason.

"Well ummm yes I do," said Flayer.

Flayer stood and walked over towards Mimiko. He looked at her and smiled. Mimiko smiled back and made a funny face. This made everyone in the tent laugh and giggle.

"So Flayer where your parents also a part of the Manara clan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes they were," answered Flayer in a hushed voice.

"So that means...," Naruto began.

"Yes. They were killed it the massacre," responded Flayer.

The entire tent got silent.

"It's okay though. Ever since I found out my parents died I devoted myself to my training. I want to be a really strong ninja. I think my parents would have wanted me to do that," said Flayer with a huge smile across his face.

"_Sasuke. This guy went through the same thing you did yet he turned out like this...,_" thought Naruto.

"Well Flayer it seems you are a very kind person after all," said Kakashi with a grin.

"Well I again apologize for attacking you Naruto. It's when I was young Master Hakai told me all ninja that weren't from the Hidden Blade where evil, but when I look at you Hidden Blade ninja I see happiness and kindness," said Flayer smiling.

_"Maybe you where wrong Master Hakai...,"_ thought Flayer.

The entire tent of ninja where smiling at Flayer. Flayer told Naruto and the others about the Hidden Blade Village. What it was like and some of his favorite things about it. Flayer was really happy to have met Naruto and the other Hidden Leaf ninjas. He even started to think of them as friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

There was a silence that made the room seem like it didn't even exist. There were rows of Hidden Blade ninja in the cold stone room. There were only torches on the wall that lead to a large throne. In the throne a man in a white over coat sat.

"As your third Buredokage I have learned many things about this great village. We are a village that has cut our self from the other ninja villages and have established true peace. As much as I personally enjoy the peace; it is time we ended time of calm. It is time we engraved our name in history as the best village ever! It is time to take over the ninja world," said Hakai with a tone that rang through the stone room with an incredible force.

"We will start our rule by destroying the disgusting village of the Hidden Leaf Village. While my master could not finish what he started I will!" yelled Hakai.

The Hidden Blade ninja started to cheer and get pumped up. One ninja dressed in huge armor walked over to Hakai and whispered in his ear.

"What!? Flayer is in the Hidden Leaf!?"

Hakai was furious beyond belief. He eventually calmed down and cursed under his breath.

"Haru. I want you to take a small squad with you and retrieve Flayer. After all, he is my most prized weapon," said Hakai with an evil grin across his face.

Haru nodded and the giant armored man walked away in silence.

Night time fell on the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto was sitting on the floor of his tent meditating. Hinata walked into Naruto's tent and saw that he was meditating and was about to leave when Naruto stood up and smiled at her.

"I was just ummm well I wanted to see if you were healing alright," said Hinata with a stammer.

"Thanks Hinata. Yeah I am doing fine," said Naruto in a almost depressed manner.

"Is e-everything okay?" asked Hinata truly concerned.

"Yeah. It's just Flayer reminds me so much of myself I can't wonder if he truly is ok," responded Naruto.

"H-hey Naruto? Do you want to ummm go for a walk with w-well umm me?" asked Hinata who now had a red face.

"Sure! I think it would really help me focus on something else. Let's go!" said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed out of the tent.

Naruto led Hinata into the forest of the Leaf Village and he found an open area and sat down on a rock. Naruto looked up and started to admire the stars.

"You know when I was fighting Pain after you got hurt I could only think about something you told me," began Naruto.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and looked at the starts with him.

"You told me something that actually saved me," said Naruto now looking at Hinata.

Hinata back and Naruto but for some reason she wasn't nervous. She felt absolutely perfect.

"You told me you loved me Hinata," said Naruto now starting to blush.

Hinata blushed and looked at her feet. She couldn't believe Naruto remembered she said that.

"I was thinking about that for awhile now. I realized that you have been there for me more than I knew. You always wanted me to do my best. I always knew you cared but I always shrugged those feelings off. I am so sorry Hinata. I should have paid more attention to your feelings," said Naruto as he walked over to Hinata.

"I always thought you were a great ninja and..." before Hinata could finish Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata in a tight hug.

"I know Hinata. I have very strong feelings for you Hinata. I think they have always been there," said Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she was crying!

"What's wrong!? Did I say something wrong?" asked Naruto feeling bad.

"No...It's just I am so happy!" said Hinata smiling even though her tears flowed down her face.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. Their lips pressed together and they both began to blush like crazy. Hinata pressed herself even closer to Naruto. Naruto somehow managed to pull Hinata even in closer. Their bodies were pressed tight together. They started to kiss even faster and after awhile they broke away breathing heavily.

"Wow Hinata! I never knew you could kiss like that!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata looked at her feet and started to giggle. Naruto lifted her chin so she was looking at him. She started to blush like mad! Naruto's face where inches away from her own.

"Please stop looking down. I like looking you eyes," said Naruto.

Naruto went to kiss Hinata again but stopped for some reason. Suddenly kunai rained down at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto tackled Hinata out of the way.

"What the hell!?" said Naruto in rage.

Very different looking ninja appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto noticed there foreign head bands and realized who they were.

"You ninja from the Hidden Blade!" exclaimed Naruto.

"So you are somewhat intelligent."

The voice came from somewhere in the trees near Naruto. A giant man in armor jumped down with a large crash. The man had a huge sword on his back. The sword seemed to glow a light yellow color.

"So you are the nine tailed jinuriki huh? Well before I kill you I shall introduce myself. I am Haru. I am going to be the last thing you see as you die boy!" yelled the giant armor freak as he charged towards Naruto with his blade.

Naruto dodged Haru's attacks with ease. At one point Haru slashed with a force that cut a tree clear in half.

"Seems you're the one who lacks intelligence!" taunted Naruto.

Suddenly a huge beam of light struck Naruto and he hit the cold forest floor. As Naruto hit the ground he coughed up a large amount of blood. Hinata tried to help Naruto but she was kept busy with the small squad of ninja Haru brought for backup. Haru walked over to Naruto and lifted his sword in the air with intent to finish off his prey. Haru's blade came down but where screams should have sounded there was a large thud.

"So you have arrived," said Haru disinterested.

Flayer stood with Haru's blade in between his hands. He was looking at Haru with a face that even demons would find terrifying.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" screamed Flayer as he knocked Haru's sword out of his hand.

Naruto was shocked and amazed at the same time. He couldn't believe Flayer was at his aid and actually calling him his friend.

"So you are actually friends with this scum Flayer? Well what a pity. That just means I have to kill you now!" said Haru as he stuck his fist out and a giant beam of light shot out of his knuckles.

Flayer dodged the giant beam and kicked Haru square in the chest and caused Haru to fly in to a nearby tree. Flayer looked around and saw Hinata surrounded by Hidden Blade ninja!

"Get away from her! Oblivion Style: Whirlwind!" screamed Flayer as he jumped in the air and created a huge gust of wind in his hand. The winds suddenly busted out of Flayers hands and swept up the ninja that where near Hinata. The ninja where sent flying into the air. They eventually landed but were unconscious.

"So you managed to take out my backup huh? No matter. They were useless to begin with," said Haru as he removed himself from the tree Flayer had kicked him into.

Hinata ran over to Naruto and helped him up. Naruto wasn't injured to badly and walked over to Flayer; who was now facing Haru.

"Why Haru!? Why attack Naruto and Hinata!? They weren't a threat!" yelled Flayer now getting extremely angry.

"They are Leaf Ninja. They are our enemy just like all other ninja. Perhaps you forgot that Flayer! What made you change! You are my ally! Start acting like it!" scream Haru.

"No. I realized now that not all ninja are evil. Master Hakai was wrong! We can be friends with these ninja!" said Flayer.

"If you decide to take the Leafs side you will die when the attack begins Flayer!" said Haru almost pleading with Flayer.

"Attack?" asked Flayer.

"The Third Buredokage has plans to attack the Leaf Village at noon tomorrow," responded Haru.

"No. He can't! These ninja aren't evil!" yelled Flayer thinking of all the ninja he had met from the Leaf.

"We will wipe out the Leaf Village and begin our rule over the Hidden Leaf," said Haru cold heartily.

"I won't let you harm them Haru! So if you cherish your life walk away," said Flayer with a serious tone.

"I will kill you Flayer. Hakai doesn't need you anymore!" yelled Haru as he picked up his sword from the ground and charged at Flayer.

Flayer drew his sword and clashed blades with Haru. They matched each other's blows and every time there swords made contact the collision made a sound similar to thunder.

"Hold on Flayer! Ill back you up!" yelled Naruto as he activated Sage Mode and ran into battle.

Haru saw Naruto coming and shot a beam of light at him. Naruto jumped in the air and dodged the attack. Flayer saw an opening a stabbed Haru in the arm causing him to yell in pain. Haru jumped back and built a gap between Flayer and Naruto.

"Ok Naruto I have an idea. Create some clones," said Flayer with an almost mischievous look on his face.

Naruto did what Flayer said and created three clones. Flayer charged in with the clones Naruto had made. Haru saw the attack coming and slashed at Flayer with his sword. Flayer ducked under the giant sword and punched Haru under the chin causing him to fly into the air.

"Ok now!" yelled Flayer.

The clones that had followed Flayer launched into the air and delivered separate blows causing Haru to fly into the sky even further. Flayer used the still in air clones as a stepping ladder and flew up above Haru.

"Ok Naruto lets do this!" screamed Flayer as Naruto appeared next to Naruto with incredible speed.

"Take this! Twin Draco Barrage!" yelled Naruto and Flayer as they both hurled powerful kicks into Haru's chest causing his armor to break and send him flying into the forest floor.

Flayer and Naruto walked over to the lifeless body of Haru.

"What do we do now Flayer?" asked Naruto.

"We prepare for war against the Hidden Blade," said Flayer with tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Master and the Student**

After the confrontation with Haru; Naruto told Kakashi exactly what happen and how Flayer and him killed Haru and other Hidden Blade ninja. Kakashi began to prepare for a high scale war. Since Tsunade was still in a comma, Kakashi had to take command. There was an evacuation of all citizens from the village. The citizens were kept in the emergency bunker inside the Hokage memorial. Kakashi rounded up any Leaf ninja that could fight. As morning broke the Kakashi started to give orders for a battle strategy. As all this was happening Flayer was in a tent gearing up.

"You are really going to fight our own ninja," said Mimiko as she walked into Flayer's tent.

"We have no choice. We have to protect this village," said Flayer trying not to make eye contact.

"So you will kill your own ninja for the Leaf ninja!?" screamed Mimiko starting to tear up.

"Mimiko. At this point I don't belong to a village anymore. If you are still loyal to the Hidden Blade..." began Flayer as he stood and walked over to Mimiko.

Flayer drew his sword and put it in Mimiko's hand. He placed his chest against the point of the sword and smiled at Mimiko.

"Kill me. If I am not a part of the Hidden Blade then I am your enemy correct?" said Flayer still smiling.

"P-please...I d-don't want to do this," wept Mimiko.

"Do it Mimiko! Strike me down!" yelled Flayer pushing himself harder and harder onto the blade.

"No! I won't do it!" screamed Mimiko as she threw Flayer's blade onto the ground.

Mimiko fell to the floor on her knees and began to sulk. Flayer bent down and looked into Mimiko's eyes.

"I am so sorry that it has to be this way. I know you don't understand my reasoning but I just want you to know that I care about you. You are my teammate and I will never let you get hurt," said Flayer as he embraced Mimiko.

Mimiko stopped crying and was shocked at Flayer's display of affection. In reality Mimiko actually liked Flayer a lot. She would do anything for him if he asked. She never told Flayer because she worries the feelings aren't mutual. Mimiko wrapped her arms around Flayer and began to cry again.

"I am going to have Leaf ninja escort you to the civilian emergency bunker. You will be safer there," said Flayer.

Mimiko could only simply nod her head. Naruto broke up the hug by entering Flayer's tent.

"Whoa! Sorry I didn't know you guys where..." began Naruto feeling like an idiot.

"No its fine. Is the attack beginning now?" asked Flayer.

"Yeah. Kakashi wants us to hold a position in the Hidden Leaf Forest," explained Naruto.

Flayer nodded and helped Mimiko stand again. Two Leaf ninja came into Flayers tent and escorted Mimiko out. Flayer picked his sword off the ground and replaced it in its sheath.

"Okay Naruto. I am ready now. Let's go!" said Flayer as he walked out of the tent and into the battlefield.

"So what do you think of that Flayer guy?" asked Ino to Choji and Shikamaru who were sitting in a nearby tree.

"I think he is pretty cool! He seems really strong," replied Choji munching on some chips.

"I don't really have an opinion on him," said Shikamaru who was bored beyond belief.

A siren suddenly went off. The siren was the warning to all leaf ninja that the Hidden Blade was approaching.

"Damn it. I was about take a nap to," said Shikamaru drawing two kunai.

"Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, get ready!" said Sakura as she tightened her glove.

"Right!" exclaimed Lee who was excited for battle.

Flayer and Naruto heard the siren and began to enter their Sage Modes. The Leaf ninja that were posted with Naruto and Flayer began to prepare themselves as well.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji looked around and after a few moments there was still no sight of the enemy.

"Where the hell..." began Shikamaru when suddenly a kunai came flying through the air and struck down one of the Leaf ninja near him.

Almost at once the quiet forest of the Hidden Leaf was turned into a bloody war zone. All the stations that Kakashi had set up were under attack.

"There are so many!" said Naruto striking down one of the many Hidden Blade ninja around him.

"Just hold your ground!" yelled Flayer who was currently snapping the neck of a Hidden Blade ninja who he had gotten in a choke hold.

Naruto and Flayer were surrounded by Hidden Blade ninja.

"Naruto I need you to head back to the village. Tell Kakashi Hakai is already in the Leaf Village," said Naruto who was now sweating.

"What!? How do you know he is in the village?" asked Naruto confused.

"Just trust me! Now get going!" yelled Flayer.

Naruto did what Flayer said and headed back to the Leaf village.

"Ok. Here I go!" said Flayer as he charged the large amount of ninja surrounding him.

Naruto managed to make it to the Leaf Village but when he arrived to the tent Kakashi was suppose to be in he found no one inside.

"Where is everyone?" thought Naruto as he left the tent and began to search the empty village for his masked sensei.

Kakashi stood on top of the Hokage memorial facing a man in a white cloak.

"So you are Hakai. Flayer has told me a little about you," said Kakashi.

"You are the famous copy cat ninja Kakashi Hatake I presume," responded Hakai in an almost polite sounding voice.

"So even a secret village knows of me," said Kakashi smiling.

"Well I am very sorry Kakashi but I need to dispose of you now," said Hakai in a very calm voice.

Kakashi lifted his head band and activated his sharingan. He drew a kunai and dashed forward at Hakai. Kakashi started slashing at Hakai with incredible speed. Hakai dodged Kakashi's attacks effortlessly. Kakashi saw that his attacks were getting him nowhere. Kakashi suddenly sprang in the air and started forming hand signs.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi as a giant fire ball shot out of his mouth aimed towards Hakai.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Reversal Technique," said Hakai as the giant fireball consumed him.

Kakashi landed and thought the fight was finished. Suddenly the fireball Kakashi had sent at Hakai came flying back at him.

"What the!?" exclaimed Kakashi who barely managed to dodge his own attack.

"You see Kakashi I have the ability to never lose. Any jutsu that is targeted at me I can reverse and use at my own accord," explained Hakai.

Kakashi began to feel the effect of using the sharingan for too long at this point. He knew he had to finish this fight quickly.

"Well we will test just how good your technique really is," said Kakashi as his hand began to spark with blue electricity.

Flayer managed to defeat the ninja that had surrounded him. He let the other leaf ninja hold the position while he went back to the Hidden Leaf for a confrontation he didn't want to have. Flayer eventually reached the Leaf Village and saw Naruto walking around aimlessly.

"Naruto? What are you doing? Did you inform Kakashi?" asked Flayer confused.

"I can't find him! I even tried using Sage Mode," explained Naruto.

Flayer realized what was happening. Naruto we need to find Kakashi. If we don't I fear he may be in big trouble," said Flayer.

"Flayer what's going on?" asked Naruto concerned.

"No time! Let's go!" exclaimed Flayer as he dashed off.

Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Sakura were barely managing to keep ninja from passing there station. Hinata for some reason started to feel uneasy.

"_Naruto. Be careful_," thought Hinata.

Kakashi hit the floor with a loud thud. His arm was covered in blood. Hakai stood smiling at the fallen ninja.

"It seems this it for you Kakashi. I will kill you then I will claim this village and do the same to all others," said Hakai beginning to laugh.

Kakashi was unable to move. He was bleeding out and had used up most of his chakra. Hakai drew a long katana from his side and pointed it at Kakashi's head. Hakai was about to strike Kakashi dead when suddenly Kakashi disappeared.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Hakai confused.

Hakai looked around and saw Kakashi but he wasn't alone. Naruto and Flayer were holding Kakashi up. Flayer drew his sword and pointed it at Hakai.

"Master. I think it's about time we had a little chat," said Flayer activating his sharingan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: True Bonds**

"So you finally decide to show yourself Flayer," said Hakai as he sheathed his sword.

"It's over Hakai. I won't let you hurt anyone else," said Flayer in a serious tone.

Hakai began to laugh hysterically. He suddenly threw two kunai at Flayer and charged Naruto. Flayer saw Hakai's attacks before he even made them. He managed to catch the two kunai out of the air and throw them at Hakai when he charged at Naruto. Hakai barely managed to dodge his own kunai as he did a back flip to evade them.

"You are talented as ever Flayer. Tell me how much chakra have you used over these last few days? You must not have much left," said Hakai with a giant smirk on his face.

Flayer knew Hakai was right. He tried to keep a serious face but Flayer knew he would collapse soon.

"Damn it. The only down side of using oblivion chakra is it takes a giant toll on the user," thought Flayer.

"Your gunna pay for hurting Kakashi sensei!" screamed Naruto as he charged at Hakai full force.

Hakai drew his sword and slashed at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge Hakai first swing but as Hakai swung again it sliced Naruto's chest and drew a large amount of blood. Naruto yelped out in pain and was sent flying back over to Flayer.

"Naruto!" yelled Flayer as he ran over to the wounded blonde ninja.

Naruto was bleeding pretty badly. Flayer knew he couldn't move for awhile. Flayer drew his sword and faced Hakai.

"You see what you have done Flayer? You went against your own village and now you deserve all of this you traitor dog! You deserve to die! You deserve what all these filthy ninja deserve!" yelled Hakai.

Flayer tried to charge at Hakai but his body stopped working. He suddenly collapsed.

"Damn it! This is it. I am sorry Mimiko," thought Flayer as he waited to die.

"Seems I was right. This is it for you Flayer," said Hakai as he walked over to Flayer and drew his sword.

Flayer waited for Hakai's sword to finish him, but the attack never happened. All Flayer could hear was a loud growl and a huge explosion. Flayer managed to lift himself up just enough to see Naruto consumed in a mass of red chakra. He also saw Hakai smashed into the ground, and rubble all around him.

"So this is the nine tails!" thought Flayer feeling Naruto's powerful chakra.

"Are you just going to sit there and be helpless Flayer? This is the time to fight!" growled Naruto in a demonic voice.

Flayer couldn't help but be shocked. He eventually stood on his feet and walked over to Naruto.

"I can't fight, but stick out your hand," commanded Flayer.

Naruto did what Flayer said. Flayer began to channel the rest of his chakra in Naruto's hand. As he did so Naruto began to create a rasengan. The rasengan turned an ominous black color as it spun in Naruto's hand.

"It's up to you Naruto. I...leave...the...rest...," began Flayer but before he could finish Flayer blacked out.

"Alright you bastard! Take this!" growled Naruto as he raised his hand in the air.

Suddenly giant black winds surrounded Naruto's hand. Hakai couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Take this! Oblivion Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto as he tosses the black chakra shuriken at Hakai.

"No use! This ends here! Chakra Reversal!" said Hakai as the giant Rasenshuriken consumed him.

The giant winds clashed against Hakai's hands as he tried to absorb the giant chakra shuriken.

"No. This is impossible!" screeched Hakai as the Rasenshuriken began to cut through Hakai's hands.

Suddenly a giant explosion of wind demolished Hakai. Naruto smiled and fainted due to blood loss. The Hokage memorial was silent once again.

Naruto and Flayer woke up in a medical tent. Hinata was over Naruto spreading a cream over Naruto chest wound. Mimiko was using medical ninjutsu and was using it to heal Flayer's injuries.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Mimiko?" asked Flayer who was blushing because Mimiko was healing his upper thigh.

Hinata hugged Naruto causing him to yelp in pain!

"Oh! I am s-so sorry!" apologized Hinata.

"What happen Mimiko?" asked Flayer trying to get out of bed.

"It's better if you two see," said Mimiko starting to help Flayer up and out of his bed.

Hinata helped Naruto and the four young ninja made their way out of the tent. The view that greeted Flayer and Naruto was breath taking. Leaf ninja and Hidden Blade ninja were cheering and jumping up and down. They were cheering Naruto's name and Flayers. Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. Kakashi walked out of the crowd and headed towards Naruto and Flayer.

"Kakashi! Your okay!" said Naruto relived to see his teacher moving around.

"Kakashi what happen? Why is the Hidden Blade here too?" asked Flayer looking around at the ninja's who use to be his enemy.

"Well it turns Hakai casted a powerful genjutsu on the Hidden Blade. It turned everyone into soulless puppets," explained Kakashi.

Flayer looked around and saw smiles that warmed his heart. He began to smile and wave at the crowd.

"Looks like we did it Flayer," said Naruto with a smile on his face.

Flayer stopped waving and walked over to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki. Without you I would have never learned what it means to be a true ninja," said Flayer holding out his hand to Naruto.

"I think this is the start of a great friendship Flayer," responded Naruto as he shook hands with Flayer.

Flayer smiled at Naruto and couldn't help but start laughing. Naruto smiled and began to laugh as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I believe you will become a great ninja. I honestly think you will bring true peace to every village," thought Flayer as he continued to laugh with Naruto.

**Epilogue**

The Hidden Blade retreated from the Hidden Leaf. Flayer stayed behind to talk to Naruto and the rest of his new friends.

"So you are leaving now?" asked Naruto with a bummed voice.

"Yeah. I will try to visit when I can though!" said Flayer as he said his farewells and left with Mimiko back to the Hidden Blade Village.

Later that night Naruto was wide awake thinking about Flayer.

"He reminds me so much of Sasuke," thought Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto heard a knock on his door. He got out of bed and ran to the door. When he opened it Hinata stood there smiling at Naruto.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Can I c-come in?" asked Hinata.

"Of course!" said Naruto leading her inside.

Hinata looked around and started to admire things.

"So how can I help you Hinata?" asked Naruto confused on her intentions.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and hugged him.

"I know you him. I know you miss both of them," said Hinata holding onto Naruto even tighter.

Naruto had no words. He just looked down at the floor. His heart was pumping incredibly slowly.

"Hinata I...," began Naruto but Hinata locked her lips around his.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He could only enjoy the kiss and blush madly. Hinata broke away and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I know this is sudden and I know how you feel for Sakura. I just want you to know that I am here for you Naruto. I believe in you! So never give up!" said Hinata now blushing again.

"Thank you Hinata," said Naruto smiling.

Hinata left Naruto's room without another word. Naruto went back to his bed and sat down.

"I promise that I will bring you back."

With that Naruto went back to bed and thought of a world of true peace and his best friend at his side.


End file.
